1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a gold-laced emblem of thermoplastic synthetic resin film on a base for a uniform and a regulation cap.
2. Related Art
Method of forming an emblem, a sticker, etc. by using a thermoplastic synthetic resin film or sheet are known and disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50-35993 or Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-27421.
In the conventional methods, as shown in FIG. 10, a base material (K) and a thermoplastic synthetic resin film (J) are placed on an electrode die (I) for high-frequency-induction and are pressed and fusion-cut by an electrode die (A) for high-frequency-induction having fusion cutters B), (C), (D), (E) and (F) and pressing cutters (G), (H).
In the conventional method shown in FIG. 10, the thermoplastic synthetic resin film between the cutters (C) and (D) and between the cutters (E) and (F) are unnecessary, and thus removed manually by hair tweezers after formation is completed. The removing work of a wide portion between the cutters (E) and (F) is easy. However, when the interval therebetween is narrowed like the interval between the cutters (C) and (D), the removal of the unnecessary film portion becomes difficult. When the interval becomes 0.5 mm or shorter, it is impossible to remove it. Therefore, according to the conventional methods, it was impossible to form a fine line having 0.5 or less of width through which the base can be visually observed. Thus, the gold-laced emblem formed by the conventional method apparently lacks its high quality feeling and particularly has a disadvantage that gold-laced yarn pattern cannot be expressed.
Accordingly, a main object of this invention is to provide a method for easily forming a gold-laced emblem of thermoplastic synthetic resin film by die-pressing the thermoplastic synthetic resin film on the base to express a clear profile line of a pattern through which a fine (0.5 mm or shorter) line-like base can be visually observed and to provide a high quality emblem with clear line in which a shaped portion surrounded by the line is slightly swelled.